


Communication Suddenly Cut Off

by skybean



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 01:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19241071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skybean/pseuds/skybean
Summary: A mission to find out what Cadmus was up to in 2004 presents itself.  Dick Grayson finds himself without communication.





	Communication Suddenly Cut Off

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in an au with a friend called Earth 14. for more information about the au, you can read it here: https://darkmagiciangirl.tumblr.com/post/184951698455

It’s a simple mission, Dick thinks.  Robin, Miss Martian, and Red Arrow, all heading into a lead on what Project Cadmus had been working on.  Granted, it wasn’t much to go off of; a lab in Metropolis, but who knew--maybe it would be better.

He knew why the three of them had been chosen; it was because the three of them were the most likely to get in and out without causing much of a muss or fuss.  Besides, as much as the three of you would have liked Kid Flash on this mission, he wouldn’t be coming.

Kid Flash had been out of the hero business for a year now.  2006 had been a… rough year for him, after his uncle had died.

But that was neither here nor there.  Dick shook his head to drown the thoughts away for a moment, before M’Gann set up the mental link for their communication.

_ <Do you two hear me?> _

_ <Loud and clear, Miss Martian.> _ Roy nodded.

_ <Well, it’s not technically hearing--but yes.> _ Dick said as both Roy and M’Gann shot him a  _ look. _  Capital Look.

They had gone over this plan several times in the Bioship.  It was an in and out--M’Gann would take the form of one of the guards and go over the perimetre to allow for easy access to the inside.  Roy and Dick would exit the Bioship on the top of the building and work their way down as M’Gann would alter forms to one of the scientists, in order to not attract any attention.

Should have been simple enough.  The three quickly departed and began the mission.

Something felt wrong nearly right away.  But they didn’t dare speak out loud about it; that would have ruined the entire point of radio silent missions, after all.  Instead there was a set of serious nods and a quick impression that if this mission went down wrong, they were all to flee--the only way they knew how.

At some point, Dick realised, he and Roy had made two wrong turns--Dick must have ducked one way while Roy the other.  But that was going to have to happen at some point; and it may have been for the best; they could separate from each other, and have it not look as if they were here as a team.

After all, the point of this was to do something the Justice League couldn’t do.

Dick found himself in front of a terminal and he quickly began hacking into it.  Any and every file would be going with him; he knew that whatever Cadmus had been up to, it wouldn’t be any good.

There was this clicking sound in the back of his head.

_ <Alright guys, I got the intel, I think.  Red Arrow, where are you at so we can rendezvous and find Miss Martian?> _

There was nothing but a long stretch of silence.

Did he dare go to comms?

_ <Red Arrow?  Miss Martian?> _

He did.

“Red Arrow, Miss Martian--”

“So the little bird reveals himself.”

A chill ran down the back of Dick’s neck as he finally turned around.   _ Psimon. _

For a moment, Dick wondered what the man was doing here.  But he didn’t dwell on it; he took off running away, not even responding to the goading comment.  He tried to comm Roy and M’Gann again, but there was only static; their comms were being jammed.

Panic began to well in his gut as he was cut off by a group of security guards.  Dick looked behind him, only seeing Psimon slowly approaching from the other end.

Dick went in swinging--but before he could get very far, he felt Psimon’s attack against his mind, and he staggered back, trying to do his best to resist the mental control.

_ <Now, Psimon says--tell me what you’re doing here.> _

Dick bit down on his tongue, hard, doing his best to resist.  But when he wouldn’t verbally speak, Psimon forced himself into his mind--and Dick had no protection against that.

Feebly, as he fell to his knees, he called out for his allies once again.

He could have sworn he saw them coming as the world went dark, only with one other command from Psimon, one he had heard before:  _  <Forget.> _


End file.
